King and Queen of the serpents
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Teenage Alice and FP are dating but they have to keep it quiet from Alice's judgmental disapproving mother. While Alice's sister Penny wants FP. Alice, FP and Penny are serpents.


**Disclaimer: I don't own riverdale.**

 **Xxx**

" Looking good Smith."

Sixteen year old Alice smith was getting ready for tonight she was looking at herself in the mirror she has on a black mini skirt a black tank top and heels. She looks behind her and there outside her Window is sixteen year old FP Jones.

" Not bad your self Jones. If my mom catches you she will go ballistic, she forbid me from even seeing you."

"She doesn't want her princess getting mixed up with the wrong crowd."

Alice grabs her leather serpent jacket out of her closet and goes over to the window she bends down and moves a piece of hair off his forehead that was dangling in his eyes. " Her princess is a Serpent who loves a bad boy."

FP smiles and leans up and kisses her. Right when Alice's door open. Alice quickly takes he jacket off and shoves it out the window to FP, and grabs a bathrobe and quickly puts it on while standing in front of him to hide him. It's only Alice's one year older sister Penny. Who looks at her sister and the open window " FP I know your there?"

" What do you want Penny?"

" I just wanted to know if you have a ride to the Whyte Wyrm but seeing as FP is right outside your window I'll take that as a yes. Bye FP."

Penny leaves and Alice turns back to the Window she climbs out on to the tree branch. FP jumps down first and lands in the shadows of the house then puts his arms out to catch Alice who climbed out of her room and into his arms many times. Keeping their relationship and that she is a serpent from her mother comes with a level of difficulty.

She throws down her heels and jumps into his arms when she is caught he kisses her as she slides down his body. They run over to his motorcycle and drive off with her arms around his waist.

 **Xxx**

FP and Alice walk into the Whyte Wyrm his arm around her back and they hear tall boy yell over from his seat near Penny " Going to do another dance for us again Smith?"

Penny swats him in the stomach and Alice looks over at him while FP went to get them drinks. " The only dancing I do is a private show for FP."

Having heard the conversation when he returns to Alice to give her tequila straight up hold the Wyrm he kisses her neck and whispers in her ear. " I remember my birthday show fondly."

Alice smiles back at him and knocks back her drink, then leans into his chest his arms go around her waist having already knocked his drink back.

 **Xxx**

" You got a keeper there FP hang on to her."

FP is at the bar talking with mustang he looks over to where mustang is looking and sees Alice moving her hips dancing like there's no care in the world to the song I love rock n roll. He smiles at her says goodbye to mustang and and comes up behind her.

" You looked hot out there."

Alice sneaks her hand behind his head into his hair while still moving her hips. " Come with me."

 **Xxx**

Alice pushes him onto the couch upstairs in the corner everyone knows that is their couch. She straddles his hips her hands slide behind his head into hair while his hands immediately go her hips he smiles up at her.

Their lips meet and every time Alice kisses him she feels the kiss through out her whole body she prefers to kiss him sitting down so she doesn't lose balance.

Fifteen minutes later they hear hog guy downstairs yell " Last call."

" Come over to my place tonight?"

Alice smiles down at him " Yeah just let me go see if I can broker a favor of a cover out of Penny."

 **Xxx**

Alice goes back downstairs and finds her sister doing shots with tall boy. " Penny I need you to cover for me."

" You know my price."

" No I refuse to pay that. How many times do I have to tell you that."

Penny turns around to face her sister " No price no help."

Alice drags penny over to the corner so they can talk in private " I am not breaking up with FP so you can have him. It's not like when I was five and you were six and you lost your doll so you decided to take mine which was my favorite. FP is not a doll he is my boyfriend who I love and he loves me too."

" I could tell mom and dad you two are dating and that your a serpent."

" You would never you would be exposing yourself as a serpent too, our parents don't want me one as much as they don't want you one either."

 **Xxx**

Alice meets FP outside by his bike. " Penny is being totally unreasonable."

" She won't cover for you?"

" Not only will she not cover she wants what she always wants, You. I have told her repeatedly we are not breaking up so she can move in and take you."

Alice has never FP Penny's price before because didn't know how he would handle knowing he's the price. " Penny wants me and wants us to break up."

She puts her chin on his shoulder and tightens her arms around his waist " Yes but I've told her no countless times and that we are in love."

FP turns his head to the right and even though her lips are below his he kisses her nose which she scrunches up after he pecks her.

 **Xxx**

Two months ago FP's dad kicked him out of house and he moved into a trailer it's nothing glamorous and he was actually embarrassed for Alice to see it but the first time she saw it but she loved it.

He pressed her up against the closed door and she pushes his serpent jacket off down this arms. Her jacket ends up on top of his.

Alice wraps her legs around his waist while their lips are still connected. He falls back on his bed and Alice straddles his waist and reaches down to take his tee shirt off. She puts her arms up so he can take her tank top off.

 **Xxx**

Alice leans over and takes FP's cigarette from his lips and puts it between her lips. FP leans over her and takes the cigarette and puts it out on the ashtray in his nightstand, then peppers her neck with kisses.

Alice laughs and runs her fingers through his hair. " We should leave just get out of town."

" Where would we go we're sixteen?"

" I don't know maybe we could start in greendale then decide."

Alice leans up and kisses him " I would love to run away with you, and start a new life."

Out of the corner of her eye she sees the clock and it says 5am. " Oh my god is that the time I have to go."

She pushes FP off her and jumps out of bed looking for her clothes. " Where did you throw my skirt?"

FP in bed with the sheet over him points to his open drawer and hanging on the side of the draw is Alice's skirt.

She quickly zips it up and finds her tank top and boots. He pulls on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, as they are leaving she grabs her serpent jacket.

 **Xxx**

He tries to drive the motorcycle as quietly as he can but its still making noises as its a motorcycle. Alice gets off and stands next to him she puts her arms around his neck and his arms go around her waist. " I have to work at Pops later stop by?"

"Yea."

She leans in and kisses him. " I love you."

" I love you."

 **Xxx**

Alice climbs back into her window and puts her jacket back in her closet, she puts on a pair of sleep shorts and a blue tank top on she just got into her bed when her door opens and her mom pokes her head in the door to make sure Alice is there.

" What are doing up?"

" I was thirsty I was going to go get a glass of water, plus I have to take a shower and get ready to go to Pops at nine."

Alice's mother looks around her daughter's room for anything incriminating " Be here for dinner we are going out and there will be a guest."

Alice rolls her eyes she already knows who the guest is and she is not happy about it." Do not roll your eyes young lady, you will be at dinner and you will be nice."

" Hal Cooper is jerk, and I'm not just saying that because I don't want to go to this dinner, ask anyone north or side side. Fred Andrews who lives on the north side with Hal says he's a jerk, the other day at school Hal shoved Fred into the lockers just because Fred was talking to FP."

" Hal can get you out of the south side and away from trash like FP."

" FP is one of the nicest people I have ever met. If you allowed me to associate with him you would see that he is nice and caring and would never hurt me. Unlike Hal who thinks anyone and anything south side is garbage."

 **Xxx**

FP, Fred and hermione walk into pops for lunch and Alice behind the counters sees them and calls to them "I'll be over in a minute."

Alice gets down with the costumer she was serving and goes over to her friends she leans down and kisses FP who puts his hand on her back while she takes their orders.

She comes back with their orders and takes a piece of FP's fried chicken as she is eating it she gets pulled by the arm away from her friends when she looks who pulled her away she is surprised that it's her mom. " Mom what are doing here?"

" I told you to stay away from FP jones he's a criminal."

" Mom FP hasn't done anything I'm not getting into this again here, why are you here, you never come to pops you thought it was vulgar that I got a job here."

Her mom looks around the dinner she hasn't been here in a very long time " I thought your attitude would be better at dinner in a familiar place. So I'm here requesting a table."

" You can't request a table, you just pick one and sit. "

 **Xxx**

Her mom leaves and Alice slumps in the seat next to FP who puts his arm around her shoulders. " My mom is driving me insane she is trying so hard to set me up with Hal Cooper."

FP puts his arm around her shoulders he leans over and kisses her cheek. He whispers in her ear. " I love you."

She smiles back at him and lays her head on his shoulder. " I love you."


End file.
